Random Half bloods
by Rockyrocks919
Summary: Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Nico visit the cast of So Random and find some new halfbloods... The title and summary stink, but the story will be better :D
1. Contest winners

This takes place after The Last Olympian. I was bored one day at school and just thought of this idea, so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or SWAC (not sure if thats the correct abbreviation but I don't want to spell it out every time)

* * *

"It's starting! Hurry!" Clarisse shouted and all the campers crowded around the small television in the Big House. I squeezed onto the couch that already held Grover, Juniper, Nico, Rachel and Annabeth and everyone else hat to either sit on the floor or stand in the back.

"What is going on in here?" Chiron asked as he discovered the entire camp all crowded around one television set.

"Didn't you hear?" Travis said. "Today they're picking the winners for the So Random contest. Who ever wins gets to take three friends with them to meet the cast of So Random and star in an episode!"

"What in the world is So Random?" Chiron asked with a confused look on his face. Everyone gasped and looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Katie Gardner asked. "It's like the best show ever!"

"Hey!" Clarisse yelled. "It's starting!" She was sitting only about a foot away from the TV with Chris and her eyes were glued to it. I could hear other people eating popcorn and put a piece in my mouth without looking away from the TV.

"Hey everyone!" Sonny said on the screen, "I'm Sonny Munroe, as most of you probably know. For the past two weeks, we've been holding a contest and now it's finally time for me to give you the winner!" Everyone cheered.

"I bet it's going to be me!" Connor shouted. "I sent in seven forms!"

"You know," Malcolm said, "sending in multiple forms is an automatic disqualification."

"What!?" Connor exclaimed. "How is that fair!?!" A few people snickered and Chris shushed them. I looked back to the screen, where Sonny was opening an envelope.

"And the winner is..." I moved to the edge of the couch and crossed my fingers. "Grover Underwear from New York!" The room filled with disappointed "aw's".

"That's me!" Grover said. "This is so great! I'm going to-wait, did she just say Grover _Underwear?!_" A few people giggled and I started cracking up.

"_Underwear?! _Do I look like a Grover _Underwear_ to you?!" He yelled at the television and everyone else in the room started lauging.

"Hold on a second," Sonny said and she went off stage to talk to someone for a moment. She came back a few seconds later blushing. "I'm sorry, I meant Grover _Underwood_. Sorry, Grover."

"It's all right." Grover repied although she couldn't hear.

"Congratulations, Grover! You and three friends will come here tomorrow to meet the cast of So Random! On Friday, three days from now, he and his friends will play in an episode with us! Congratulations and we'll see you tomorrow!" Clarisse turned the TV off and everyone started asking questions to Grover.

"Who are you going to bring?" Malcolm asked. Everyone started begging Grover, naming all the favors they can do for him.

"Everyone be quiet!" He shouted and the room became silent. "Percy, do you want to come?"

"Of course!" I told him.

"Annabeth," he said and she hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" She pulled away and started jumping up and down. "I have to go pack!" And with that she left.

"Nico," Grover said.

"Yes!" Nico said and started doing a happy dance. Everyone else just 'awed' and left.

"Won't that be a little weird?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" Nico said.

"I mean, there will be two Nico's, that might get confusing." He stopped dancing.

"Percy, it's just for, what, a week? It's not like they're coming back here with us." I shrugged. Little did we know, we'd be with them much longer than just a week.

* * *

"Wow, this is so awesome!" Annabeth said as we walked into the studio. "I can't believe I'm actually here!"

"Do you guys smell that?" Grover asked as he wrinkled his nose.

"Smell what?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's probably just you guys."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said.

"Look!" Nico pointed to the cast of So Random and we ran to them.

"Hey, guys!" Sonny said. "Which one of you is Grover?"

"Me." he answered.

"Great!" she said and then looked at her feet. "Sorry about the last name thing."

"It's okay," Grover said. "A lot of-"

"Whatever," Tawni interupted and I realized she was smiling at me. "Are you going to introduce us to your friends?"

"Oh, right." Grover said. Annabeth suddenly grabbed my hand and I looked to see her glaring at Tawni, who didn't seem to notice.

"This is Percy, Nico, and Annabeth." Grover said.

"Wait," the So Random Nico said. "Your name is Nico too?" Our nico nodded.

"Well," Zora said. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!" We followed them to the cafeteria. As soon as we got there, Grady and the other Nico ran to the frozen yogurt machine.

"Come on, Nico!" Nico said.

"Well, well, well," said a blonde guy. "Looks like you randoms found some new freaks for friends."

"Oh my gods," Annabeth said. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper! Wait a second, did Chad Dylan Cooper just call me a freak?!" Chad's eyes went wide when he seemed to notice Annabeth for the first time.

"No," Chad said. "Not you, I was talking about _that _guy." He pointed at our Nico chugging down frozen yogurt from the machine.

"They're our contest winners," Sonny said, " and as far as I know, they are _not _freaks. Except maybe Nico." She muttered but Chad was too busy checking out my girlfriend to notice. I grabbed Annabeth's hand like she had done with me earlier and made a face at Chad, who was too busy staring at Annabeth to notice.

"Well," Zora said, "are we going to eat or what?" We got in line to order.

"So," I heard Chad say, "what's your name?"

"Annabeth," she replied casually.

"And I'm Percy," I said in a perky voice, but he ignored me.

"That's a pretty name, I've never heard it before." Chad said.

"Why thatnk you!" I exclaimed and pretended I really thought he was talking to me. "It's Greek, I was named after-"

"Not _you!_" Chad said in an irritated voice. "I was talking to Annabeth!" He turned back to her with a smile onhis face.

"So, how old are you?"

"Um, eighteen."

"Really? Me too!" I wanted to punch this guy, but Grover grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of line before I could do anything.

"What's wrong?" I said when I saw the worried look on his face.

"Well, I thought it was you guys at first, but when we got closer to them, the smell was stronger. Then when we met that Chad Micheal Pooper guy, or whatever his name is, the smell got even stronger!"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What smell?"

"Half bloods. You guys aren't the only demigods here."

* * *

Okay guys I need ideas on who everyones parents should be! Thanks for reading! Review! Please and thank you! :D


	2. Annoying single people

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or SWAC

* * *

Percy's POV

"Oh gods," I said. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Grover said. "Right now I think we should just play it cool and wait until we think it's the right time to bring it up."

"We should tell the others," I said and he nodded. I walked back over to where Chad was ordering for him and Annabeth.

"Two Chads please," he said. "As I was saying Annabeth," he turned back to where Annabeth had been standing but I had already pulled her away. "Annabeth?" I heard him call.

"Thanks, Percy," Annabeth said. "That guy won't stop talking about himself and how-"

"Annabeth," I interrupted. "Grover smells half bloods." Her eyes widened.

"You aren't saying..." I nodded. "You mean now I'll have to put up with him at camp, too? Oh gods!" I was glad that she obviously didn't like Chad, but not too happy about the fact that that he'd be at camp with us.

"Annabeth, there you are!" Chad said and we followed him back to the table everyone was sitting at. Chad sat on one side of Annabeth and I was on the other.

"Hi!" Tawni said excitedly as she sat down next to me. "I'm Tawni, as you probably already know." I nodded. She started talking about her hair and the person who does it. I got bored and nodded my head every once and a while to pretend I was listening when I was really listening to Chad and Annabeth.

"Oh my goodness!" Chad said. "How did _that _happen?!" I found myself turning to see what he was talking about. I wanted to slap him when I saw he was holding Annabeth's arm and stroking her shoulder. If only she hadn't decided to where a tank top today.

"Oh, that's just a scar from... an accident two years ago." I realized he was talking about he scar from the war when I was almost sixteen and she was stabbed by Ethan. Annabeth looked really uncomfortable and I decided it was time to jump in and save her. I pushed Chad's hand away and pulled Annabeth up as I stood.

"Well, that was a great lunch," I said. "Can you guys show us the Prop House now?" Tawni and Chad stood up.

"I'll show it to you guys," Tawni said with a big smile on her face.

"No, _I_ will," Chad said.

"You aren't even on So Random!"

"So what! I know where it is!" While they were arguing, the rest of us snuck off to see the Prop House. I put my arm around Annabeth.

"Thanks," she said and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"It's nice to be away from those two," Zora said. "They can be so irritating. I swear, they act like they're brother and sister sometimes." Grover's eyes widened like he just realized something, but I wasn't sure what it was. Grady and the Nico's ran off somewhere.

"Hey, Grover?" Zora said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come help me on this experiment? I need someone to test it on." Grover gulped.

"Um, okay."

"Yes! Finally, someone who will actually let me experiment on them!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him away. 'Help me' Grover mouthed as he was pulled away. Sonny plopped down on the couch.

"Oh great," she muttered. "I forgot my cell phone at home." She picked up the Prop House phone and dialed a number.

"Hello. mom? Can you bring me my phone?....Probably the kitchen table....Okay, thanks!" She hung up the phone and looked at us.

"You guys can sit down." She said and scooted to the edge. Sonny turned on the television and for the next half hour we were watching So Random.

"There you are!" Tawni and Chad said at the same time from the doorway. I sighed and Annabeth grabbed my hand.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Tawni said and plopped down next to me.

"Actually," Chad said as he plopped down next to Annabeth and pushed Sonny off the couch. "I was looking for Annabeth, you were looking for _him._"

"You say that like he's a bad thing." Tawni said.

"Maybe he is!"

"No he's not he's totally hot!" They were leaning over us and yelling in front of our faces.

"Hello!" I said. "I'm sitting right here and _he _has a name, you know!"

"Yeah!" Tawni said. "You're so rude, Chad! All you care about is that _girl_!" She jerked me towards her.

"_I'm_being rude?! You just called this gorgeous chick _that girl!_" He jerked Annabeth towards himself.

"You know," Annabeth said. "That _gorgeous chick_ is sitting right here!"

"Yeah, Tawni!" Chad said. "You always-"

"Quiet!" The shout came from the doorway, it sounded like... no, it couldn't be.

"Hey, mom!" Sonny said from the floor. Wait, that's Sonny's _mom_?!

"Annabeth," Sonny's mom said in a confused voice. "What are you doing here?!"

"Wait," Sonny said. "You two know each other?!" Annabeth looked up from where we were sitting, shocked, and waved.

"Hi, mom."

* * *

Ooh, Sonny is a daughter of Athena. What about the others? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Review! Please and thank you! :D


	3. Sisters and secrets

Hey people! I know you guys have waited for this for like forever, and I apologize. I got pretty bored of this story for a while, but you guys wanted me to keep writing, so here it is! Sorry, I know it's a short chapter, but I need to get back in the groove. Okay, please ignore what I just said and just read the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or SWAC!

* * *

Percy's POV

"But she- you- I thought-" Sonny sighed as she sat down, putting her head in her hands. "Oh, gosh, I must be dreaming."

"Nope, this isn't a dream," Chad said cheerfully. "At least, I'm hoping it isn't, 'cause if it is, then that would mean Annabeth isn't real. Oh my gosh, what if she isn't?" He pinched himself. "Ouch! Yay, this isn't a dream!" I decided to ignore his annoying words and save killing him for some other time.

"Sonny," Athena said gently as she put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I need to tell you something. Something really important."

"Like the fact that I have a _sister?_" Sonny asked angrily as she looked up. "You knew that I've always wanted siblings! Why didn't you tell me? Are there any others I don't know about?"

"Well," Athena said, contemplating whether or not she should tell Sonny about all of her sibling back at camp.

"Oh my gosh, I do?" Sonny asked in shock. "How many? Where are they? Do they know about me? Are they all born from my dad? Oh gosh, Mom, what have you been up to while you're out of town?"

"Sweetheart, it's not like that. You know, I honestly can't explain this all right now. Zeus wants me back at Olympus in just a few minutes for an important meeting. Annabeth and her friends can explain, okay? Annabeth, I'm leaving you with the responsibility of getting everyone to camp whenever you think is necessary. Shield your eyes, everyone! Goodbye." Luckily, no one questioned this and everyone turned around as Athena left.

"What the heck just happened?" Sonny asked, scrunching her eyebrows together. "Wait a second, did she just say she has a meeting with _Zeus_?" I was about to start the very long explanation when Annabeth cut me off.

"She's going to play, uh, cards. Yeah," she said. "Mom loves playing go fish with her friends from work. They like going by powerful sounding names, like Zeus. And they call their hangout Olympus. Don't ask me why, I think it's strange too. Oh and she asked us to turn around because she has, um, this really bright flashlight she turns on sometimes when she wants to make a dramatic exit. Um, yeah."

Sonny shook her head. "Okay, I know that whatever you just made up now is obviously not true, but I'm so confused right now that I'd rather not even think about it. Are you really my…sister?" She said the word as if the idea was foreign, which is probably how it seemed for her. "I mean, we don't even look alike."

Annabeth sighed. "It appears so."

"But how could Mom keep us from each other? I mean, did you know?"

"Nope, but I'm used to- never mind." I couldn't believe it, Annabeth was messing up. She must have been just as shocked about this as Sonny was. Oh my gods, Sonny Munroe was Annabeth's sister! We could have gotten on this show a long time ago if we had known.

"Look," Annabeth continued. "I know this is all really confusing and weird for you, but trust me, it will all make sense in a few days."

"You mean you aren't going to explain?" Sonny asked. "I thought Mom said-"

"I've already explained everything I know. Mom should explain the rest later when she's back," Annabeth lied, and I couldn't help but wonder why. Athena had said to explain _everything, _as in the whole demigod thing, and Annabeth wasn't going to tell Sonny. Why not?

"Well, then," Tawni said, taking my hand. "You two are sisters. Whoopee! I'm going to go take Percy here out on a walk. Tootles!" She started to pull me away, but Annabeth stepped in our way. Not that I would have gone with her, anyway. She gave me the creeps.

"You're not taking my boyfriend anywhere," Annabeth growled, removing my hand from Tawni's.

"Oh, come on!" Tawni complained. "Why don't you go over there with Chad? He seems to like you, Annabelle. You two can go on a date of your own and-"

"It's Annabeth," she corrected. "And there's no way I would go out with Chad, even if I was single! He's so full of himself! Maybe you two should go out since you have so much in common, _Tammy."_

"It's Tawni," the other girl corrected. "And gross! I would _never _go out with Chad! He's like, ew! I can't even find words to describe him."

"Hey!" Chad complained. "I'm not that bad."

"As much as I'm enjoying listening to you guys argue," I cut in. "I need to talk to Annabeth." My girlfriend followed me out of the room and then I remembered Sonny. I looked in the room, but I guess she left at some point during the pointless arguing. I don't blame her.

"What was that?" I asked Annabeth and she huffed.

"Please don't tell me you actually wanted to go with _her _on a 'walk'."

"No, Annabeth. I want to know why you didn't tell Sonny everything like Athena told you to. You're going to be in trouble when she finds out."

She sighed, looking down at her shoes. "I know, but I just couldn't help it. If I told her everything now, there's no way we could go on the show. I'm surprised monsters haven't tracked them down so far, but once their scent gets stronger when they find out the truth, they'll definitely be caught."

"So, we can just take them to camp now."

"Percy, I can't do that. Do you realize how great this opportunity is for us? We've been offered the chance to go on television, even just as guests, and although the fame is great, I just really want to play on my favorite show. Don't you want that, too?"

She was right and I knew it. We would never get the chance to do something so huge again. "Yes, I do, Annabeth, but Sonny and her friends deserve to know."

"I know, and we _will _tell them. This Friday after the show goes on air, we'll take them straight to camp, where Chiron can explain. They'll be safe, my mom doesn't have to know about it, and we'll have a spot on our favorite TV show. It's a win-win situation, Percy."

"I guess," I answered, still slightly doubtful. But Annabeth was a daughter of the goddess of wisdom. She knew what she was doing. "All right, we'll go through with this. But we have to tell them no later than after the show Friday, and I really mean no later than that. We won't stay until Saturday morning, okay?"

She grinned and wrapped her arms around me for a tight hug. "Thank you, Percy. You're the best boyfriend ever!"

"I know," I joked as she stepped away. "Now I think we should tell Grover and Nico the plan. Hopefully Zora, Nico, and Grady haven't messed up our friends too much."

* * *

I apologize once again for the length, but the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading and I don't blame you if you don't want to review since I haven't updated in over a year, but I'd really appreciate it if you did. Please and thanks! :D


	4. Keeping Secrets

Okay, I was hoping to make this chapter longer, but this is all I came up with for now. I'm on a roll! This is like the third story I've updated today! And I finished one of them yesterday! Whoo! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or SWAC

* * *

Percy's POV

"Grover?" I called as I walked through the prop house along with Annabeth. He had gone off with Zora a while back and should have returned by then, but oh well. I guess it was our job to find them.

"Zora?" Annabeth called.

"In here!" she yelled from inside a room with a closed door. I looked at Annabeth, who just shrugged, and opened it up. Inside, Grover was panting as he ran on a treadmill, which appeared to be powering a blender.

"Keep going!" she called to Grover as she threw some strawberries into the blender along with what was already in there. We waited while it blended and then she turned it off. She dipped a spoon in and tried it.

"Not bad," she muttered.

"Um, Grover?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he panted.

"Can you get off?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Zora, I'm really tired. Can I please stop now?"

Zora sighed. "Fine." Grover breathed a sigh of relief as he turned the treadmill off and got down. Zora didn't seem to notice as she poured the smoothie into a cup.

"I thought you were going to experiment on him," I said.

"You mean you thought I was actually going to do something to him?" Zora asked. "Nope, I just needed someone to power the treadmill so I could make a smoothie."

"Oh," I replied, deciding not to point out the fact that there was an outlet plug on the wall that she could have easily plugged the blender into.

"However," she said, looking at Grover in a way that made him take a step back. "I do have some experiments that I'll need a 'volunteer' to help me on later. I'll let you know when that happens." She patted him on the back and took a sip of her smoothie.

"Please don't," Grover muttered as he followed us out of the room. Sonny walked past us, not looking me in the eye as she walked to the room Zora had been in. I decided to leave it alone; she had had a rough day. Finding out that she had siblings she didn't know about must have been really hard for her. We walked into the cafeteria where, sure enough, Grady and the Nicos were still hanging out. Now they were seated at a table and we walked up to them.

"So then we'll jump in the golf cart and drive away before anyone finds out," Grady was saying. "And then we can- oh hey, guys! Nico was telling us some of what you guys like to do back at that camp you go to and some old man he saw with a golf cart on the way here. We're going to go 'borrow' it so we can-"

"We need to talk to Nico," I cut in. I really wasn't interested in hearing about how they would go take stuff from some poor old man just so they could go have some fun.

"Which one?" the So Random Nico asked.

"I think he's referring to me," our Nico said as he stood up.

The So Random Nico shrugged. "You never know." I led everyone over to an empty table in the corner and we all sat down.

"Okay, Nico, since you don't know," I began. "They're half-bloods."

"You mean the cast of So Random?" he asked. "As in, Grady and Nico?"

"Um, yeah," I told him, deciding not to ask who else I would have been talking about.

"Whoo!" he jumped up from his chair. "This is awesome! I've got to go tell them!"

"Not so fast," Annabeth stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulling him back down into his seat. "We aren't telling them until after the show Friday."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because Annabeth wants to be on the show," I told him.

"Hey!" she protested. "You don't have to make it sound like I'm the bad guy! I know you guys want to be on the show, too."

"Yeah," I told her. "But your mom told you to tell them, so you should."

"Wait, Athena was here?" Grover asked.

"She's Sonny's mom," I informed him.

"You mean," Nico said. "Sonny is Annabeth's sister?"

"Yep," I replied.

"Wow," Nico said.

"I'm pretty sure Chad and Tawni are both children of Aphrodite," Grover said.

"No shock there," Annabeth muttered. When I thought about it, it made sense. Both of them cared a lot about themselves and how they looked.

"So, we aren't telling them anything?" Nico asked.

"Not 'til Friday," Annabeth confirmed.

"Fine," Nico sighed. "But I'm not going to wait any longer."

"Don't worry," I told Nico. "Annabeth and I have already discussed this; there's no way we're waiting longer than that."

"You make it sound like you guys are married," Grover said.

I looked at him. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and stained his shirt. "Shouldn't you go take a shower or something?"

Grover snorted and stood up. "It's nice to feel loved," he muttered before walking away, then coming right back a few seconds later. "Um, I have no idea where our rooms are."

I stood up. "We should go ask someone. Come on, guys."

"We're coming, Mr. Bossy Pants," Nico muttered.

I turned around and looked at him. "What was that?" He shrugged before following Grover.

"Am I bossy?" I asked Annabeth.

"Of course not," she said sarcastically and then walked off, following the other two.

"I'm not bossy," I said aloud to reassure myself before following them.

* * *

Sonny's POV

"Okay, guys, I've gathered you all here to discuss something very important," I announced to my fellow So Random members and Chad. "Earlier, I overheard Percy and Annabeth- put your hand down, Tawni- talking about us. My mom wanted them to tell me something that pertains to all of us, but I heard them say they were keeping it a secret until after the show Friday night."

"What do you think they're hiding?" Grady asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "All I know is that I heard something about us smelling bad and attracting monsters."

Nico sniffed under his arm. "We don't smell _that _bad, do we?"

"I think we smell just fine," Grady reassured him.

"Guys, this is serious," I said, trying to get them back on track. "Those guys are weird."

"Well, sure, Grover has a limp," Zora said. "But it's not his fault; he's crippled. He's actually a pretty nice guy."

"That's not what I meant," I told her. "All I know is that they're keeping something important from us, and I don't know about you guys, but I want to know what it is."

"Are you sure you heard right?" Chad asked. "That doesn't sound like something Annabeth would do."

"I believe that Annabeth would do it," Tawni said, "But not Percy."

"And why would Annabeth do it if Percy wouldn't?" Chad argued.

"Guys!" I yelled, cutting Tawni off before she could yell something back. "Focus! They all are keeping secrets, as in both Percy and Annabeth, too."

"But why?" Chad asked.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, frustrated at how little I knew. "All I know is that we need to work together to make sure they tell us before Friday night's show; there's no way I'm letting them go on air with us without knowing what they're hiding."

* * *

So far, this story has all been from Percy's POV, so I wanted to give a bit from Sonny's. Should I keep doing that, or should it pretty much all be from Percy's POV? Let me know! And give me suggestions on what they can do for the next few days before the show goes on air 'cause I'm not sure! Thanks!


End file.
